


Proof

by alabasterclouds



Series: Just One Of Eleanor's Little Things [4]
Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Bottle-Feeding, Carrying, Childhood Trauma, Cool Aunt Janet, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Diapers, F/F, Non-Sexual Age Play, Short Girls, Tahani's Little Lamb, Tahani's a bit clueless, Vulnerability, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 01:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alabasterclouds/pseuds/alabasterclouds
Summary: Rush, rush, rush. It's all they ever seem to do. When the Brainy Bunch goes out Christmas shopping, Eleanor can't keep up with the others' long strides and starts to get tired and cranky. Tahani is so caught up in the spirit of the season that she doesn't realize her little lamb needs her, until it's too late.Warning: This is ageplay. Please read the tags carefully and consider yourself warned.Merry Christmas, fandom! I'm still over at alabasterclouds.tumblr.com, but thinking of moving to Dreamwidth soon. Hope you enjoy this little gift, and hope everyone is having a lovely holiday season. :)





	Proof

Truth be told, Eleanor Shellstrop hated Christmas.

Oh, it wasn't about the season itself. Here in Australia, Christmas was actually hot - much like it was in Arizona, so Eleanor actually felt at home here. She enjoyed swanning around in just panties and a T-shirt, and from Tahani's appreciative looks, Eleanor was sure Tahani didn't mind, either. In fact, sometimes Tahani pulled Eleanor in close, just to breathe in the scent of her hair and give her a good squeeze. While usually Eleanor wouldn't like this, she had to admit . . . it was nice to be loved. And Tahani cuddled and soothed and loved like no one else Eleanor had ever known.

They were living in Tahani's HeirBNB condo. Eleanor, finally tired of the commute to St. Johns University, agreed to Tahani's request a few weeks before. Eleanor knew that Tahani, for her part, was very tired of having to cab it out to Eleanor's every time she wanted to see her girlfriend, which these days, was nearly all the time. Tahani was one of the most attentive partners Eleanor had ever had - which was good, because Eleanor was starting to realize she needed someone who was willing to be attentive to her without resentment. 

And Tahani was. For all her selfishness, name-dropping, and insistence on the very best at all times, Tahani was warm, loving, and most of all, non-judgemental. Eleanor wore a diaper to bed nightly now, and more often than not, she woke up wet most mornings. Tahani didn't care. In fact, Eleanor found herself thinking incredulously, Tahani seemed to find her cute. She'd taken to patting Eleanor's bottom whenever she wanted to check her diaper, which Eleanor had found very off-putting at first and now kind of liked. Her tall, beautiful girlfriend never let Eleanor fall asleep wet or lonely, two things that Eleanor was so used to that it seemed odd the first time when she was almost asleep, thumb in her mouth, and Tahani had gently rolled her over.

"Darling, don't fall asleep yet," Tahani had murmured. "I think you're a little wet, aren't you?"

Eleanor had barely noticed. If she was wet, well, it was second nature. She often wet while falling asleep. It was comforting, in a way. She'd opened her sleepy blue eyes in surprise. "I don't think so."

Tahani patted Eleanor's bottom, and Eleanor jumped a little bit in surprise. Tahani hushed her. "Shh, shh. It's all right, little lamb. You're just a little bit soggy, sweetie. Let's get you a nice clean nappy before you fall asleep for the night."

And Tahani, though Eleanor knew she was tired, got up to change her as if she'd done it all her life. Since then, Eleanor was used to Tahani anticipating her needs in a way no one else in her life ever could. Tahani knew when Eleanor was tired, when she was hungry, when she was wet in the mornings, when she needed to be alone, and when she needed Tahani. Soon, Eleanor found herself reading Tahani's body language, as well. She would get Tahani a drink when she thought she was thirsty. She would make sure she was covered up if Tahani was taking a nap. And she never failed to snuggle up to her taller girlfriend when they were in bed watching Netflix - because she knew how much Tahani liked to cuddle.

It was the first time Eleanor had ever anticipated anyone else's needs, too.

But then the holiday season hit and Eleanor got sent into a tailspin. Everything was too fast, too much, too full of colour and noise. There were children everywhere - unhappy, happy, shrieking in delight, throwing tantrums in a way Eleanor sometimes wished she could. Walking through a shopping centre was like walking through a room full of knives. Everything was too loud and sharp. And Eleanor would have preferred to avoid it altogether.

The problem was, Tahani loved the holiday season.

It was tailor-made for her. Full of commercialism, glitter, bright and beautiful decor, and the encouragement to buy the best of the best, Eleanor understood why Tahani loved it so much. She saw her girlfriend light up constantly whenever they went out. Tahani had decorated their apartment to the nines, even hiring a professional decorator, entreating Eleanor to stay out of the way. And Eleanor had, pretending to look at her phone, but really staring in fascination as Tahani dictated which ornament should go where, and which imported-from-Canada evergreen bough should grace which surface.

Soon, the house felt like a museum. And messy little Eleanor, ketchup on her shirt, wearing only panties on the bottom, felt like she didn't really belong at all. 

Tahani didn't notice. And Eleanor felt stupid for thinking that Tahani was some magical being that just knew what Eleanor needed all the time. She was human, just like everyone else. And Eleanor started to wonder if it wasn't time to go back to her apartment on the outskirts of the city, where there were no blinking lights, no perfectly polished surfaces . . . and no one to scold her for putting a fingerprint on the glass snowman on the mantel.

She sat, her shoes untied, on the couch, having just finished her shower and gotten dressed. She'd actually leaked last night, so Tahani was in a bit of a grumpy mood - she was more than a little sensitive about her 500 thread count Egyptian cotton sheets. Eleanor leaking definitely didn't improve that sensitivity. But it wasn't her fault, Eleanor thought grumpily. She'd worn the stupid diaper and Tahani had given her a bottle a bit earlier. She couldn't _help_ leaking. Eleanor, dressed in a rainbow-printed T-shirt and jeans, slumped against the couch and pouted. 

"Don't pout too much, darling, your face might freeze that way," quipped Tahani, coming into the room, dressed in one of her long flowing silk frocks, her black hair perfect as usual. "Did you get something to eat?"

"I'm not hungry," said Eleanor, pouting. "I don't want to go shopping."

"Eleanor, please. I'm in no mood for this kind of stroppiness today, love. Must you?" Tahani was in front of the mirror, preening a bit and checking her flawless skin. Eleanor looked away. When Tahani did that, she reminded Eleanor strongly of her mother. And Donna Shellstrop was the person she wanted to think about least at any time of the day. 

"I'm not . . . stroppy," said Eleanor, grimacing a bit at the British slang. "I'm just tired. Why don't you just go?"

"Because I want to go into that lovely store we passed the other day and see if there aren't some pretty clothes we could get you. I saw the absolutely most _darling_ babydoll pajama set that I think you'd love, Eleanor. And also, you mentioned you hadn't finished your Christmas shopping yet." Tahani turned from the mirror and bestowed one of her bright, sparkling smiles on Eleanor. "Oh, lamb. Don't look like that. It'll be fun!"

Eleanor softened a bit at the term of endearment. Of everything she loved about her relationship with Tahani, being Tahani's little lamb was what she loved most of all. "Okay. For a little while. But Tahani," she whined. "We don't have any cereal left."

"Darling, I'm not letting you eat those . . . sugar and chemical bombs. You really do need to learn to eat things with nutrients. How about some fruit and toast?"

"No," grumped Eleanor. "I don't want that. I want Coco Puffs."

"Eleanor, I'm not buying you more of those until you actually start eating better food, love. Now, if you won't see reason, I'm afraid we'll just have to go without you eating. And frankly I'd rather not, to be very honest. You were . . . what's the word Americans use? Hangry, I believe, yesterday, and it was very unpleasant for everyone. Poor Chidi was terrified of you."

Eleanor heaved herself off the couch and just about tripped over her laces. "He should be," she snarked. "He was the one who ate the last sandwich."

"Darling," said Tahani, her voice starting to sound exasperated as she dropped gracefully in front of Eleanor and tied her shoes for her, "he brought those for us from a staff meeting. He was perfectly entitled to have the last one."

Eleanor rolled her eyes as Tahani double-knotted her laces. "Well, I'm not having any fruit or anything. We'll have to stop at McDonalds so I can get a breakfast sandwich."

"Suit yourself," said Tahani, standing up and rubbing her hands over Eleanor's arms. Just for a second - a very brief second - Eleanor stood still and let her. It felt so good to be touched by someone who cared so much about her. Tahani's face softened as Eleanor closed her eyes for a moment.

"I'm not sure you slept well last night, did you, sweetheart?" Tahani reached out and gently stroked a stray lock of hair off Eleanor's forehead. "You seem a bit tired today."

"I'm always tired," snapped Eleanor, moving away from Tahani. "You don't have to always bring up how tired I look, Tahani."

Tahani moved away, an affronted expression on her face. "Well, I'm sorry, I'm sure! Goodness, Eleanor, I hope your mood improves after we get some food into your tummy."

Privately, Eleanor hoped so, too. She followed Tahani out to the car and settled in the backseat.

The problem wasn't food. The problem was Christmas.

//~//

Tahani checked her phone for the third time, waiting for Michael to message her. They were going to meet at the shopping centre and feed Eleanor, then go their separate ways and get the shopping done that they needed to do. Finally, the ringtone she'd set for Michael chimed.

_Two minutes. Chidi couldn't decide which shoes he was wearing. *eyeroll emoji*_

Tahani smiled down at her phone a bit sardonically, then looked up at Eleanor, who was looking out the window, her hands clenched on her lap like they always were when she wanted to suck her thumb but didn't think it was an appropriate time. Tahani had tried a pacifier, but Eleanor didn't like it. She left them everywhere in the apartment - on the carpet, in the bed, and on the kitchen counter, but she never had one in her pocket when she needed one. Tahani noticed that Eleanor's blue eyes were ringed with circles. Too much liquid before bed, decided Tahani. This morning's accident was by far not the first one. But Eleanor depended so much on her bottle at night to fall asleep - something Tahani found endearing. There was nothing more adorable than her tiny blonde little lamb, curled up in her arms, eyes closed and having her milk in pure bliss. It was so easy to make Eleanor feel safe and happy.

Except today, apparently. Eleanor uncrossed and recrossed her legs as the driver took them into the vast shopping centre parking lot. Tahani wondered if Eleanor had to use the toilet. She hadn't reminded her to go before they left, something she usually did. Eleanor didn't usually mind the reminders - she could be absent-minded, and while she didn't usually have daytime accidents, Tahani privately thought that was due to her constantly reminding Eleanor to use the bathroom. Otherwise, the girl leaked - and often. It wasn't uncommon for Tahani to be changing Eleanor for bed and find wet spots on her panties and jeans. She'd never said anything about it, wanting to spare Eleanor the embarrassment, but it was often enough for Tahani to wonder if Eleanor shouldn't be wearing pull-ups during the day.

Of course, the sulky little woman in front of her would never go for that. It was enough to get her to agree to the diapers at night, Tahani thought. And that had been enough of a fight, really.

There was a sudden knock on the window and the tall form of Michael bent to peer in. "Tahani?" he called.

"Yes, Michael, darling. We're here. I'll have the driver let us off here." Tahani got out of the car, Eleanor following at a more sluggish pace, and soon they were standing on the sidewalk with the rest of the group. Janet smiled at everyone and then handed Eleanor a McDonald's breakfast sandwich.

"Here you go," she chirped. Eleanor's face lit up.

"Wow, Janet. Thanks!"

"Well, I knew you hadn't eaten," said Janet, leading the way towards the mall doors. "And I wanted to spare us all another rendition of yesterday."

"Good call," said Eleanor through a mouthful of bacon and egg. Chidi grimaced.

"Ew. Eleanor . . ."

"What, nerd? It's just food. See? Food," said Eleanor, and opened her mouth, giving Chidi a view of the contents within. He looked like he was going to be sick, and Tahani stepped in.

"Darling. Don't."

Eleanor subsided, but not without a wicked grin at Jason, who grinned back and high-fived her. Chidi rolled his eyes. "Look, can we just get to the food court? And have separate tables, maybe?"

Tahani patted his shoulder. "Eleanor's in a mood. It's fine, Chidi. She'll get over herself once she gets some food in her."

Eleanor grinned at him. "And then you can talk moral philosophy at me all you want, 'kay, bud?" She already seemed brighter as she trotted beside Michael, one of his long strides equalling about four of hers. Tahani found it cute, the way Eleanor trotted beside them all. She reached out and stroked Eleanor's hair, earning herself a bright smile, with a bit of egg and bacon still around Eleanor's mouth.

They found the food court and sat down. Eleanor and Jason started arguing over whose chili fries were on the tray.

"Look, asshole, I ordered them because they're on MY receipt!" Eleanor shoved a receipt under Jason's nose. "If you want chili fries, go order them yourself and quit mooching off mine!"

"Eleanor, I ordered chili fries, okay. I know I did. I wouldn't forget them!" Jason actually looked mildly upset, and Janet finally stepped in.

"Don't worry. I can fix it." She disappeared in one of her blink-of-an-eye mannerisms and returned a second later with chili fries. While Janet didn't have powers in this world, she was awfully fast, thought Tahani. Jason's face lit up and he dug in.

"Peace and quiet," quipped Tahani. "I never thought I'd see the day."

"And it only took some chili fries," joked Chidi, as he dug into his macrobiotic salad. He and Tahani were sharing a vegan burrito, and it was quite delicious, thought Tahani. Michael, on the other hand, was looking at Eleanor and Jason with some disgust.

"Eleanor, can't you wipe your food hole? It's disgusting. Humans are disgusting."

Eleanor half-heartedly swiped at her mouth. "Sorry, bud. I know you're sensitive to that kind of thing." She threw the napkin on her tray and then opened her mouth at Michael. It was packed with half-chewed food, and Michael looked as nauseated as it was possible for a demon to look.

"Okay," said Janet, brightly but firmly. "Enough grossing everyone out, Eleanor."

Eleanor subsided, but by the time they were finished with their meals and about to split off into groups, her face was as dark as a black cloud again. Tahani sighed.

"Darling, couldn't you try to be happy? For me?"

Eleanor's face cleared a little, and she suddenly took in the bright lights, loud holiday music, and screaming children. Tahani couldn't be sure, but she thought she saw Eleanor's face blanch a little bit.

"Okay, Tahani," she murmured, and got up to actually throw the remnants of her meal out. "For you."

//~//

Eleanor was tired. 

She hadn't slept well. Her diaper had been soaked halfway through the night, but Tahani's arms had been around her and she hadn't wanted to wake her tired girlfriend, who had been out the night before at an event that had brought her home closer to three in the morning. So Eleanor had waited it out, and had ended up leaking. She felt really bad - she was going to wash the sheets herself and not wait for Tahani's maid to do them - but she didn't know how to handle being this tired and guilty and overwhelmed without being bitchy, which was unfortunately what she did best.

And Eleanor had to pee. But they were marching past the bathrooms in the food court, and Tahani was already way ahead with Janet, chattering excitedly about Swarovski's latest sale. So Eleanor had no other choice. She jogged up to them, feeling her bladder loosen and a little dampness sneak out into her panties.

Janet smiled at her. "Ready to shop til we drop, Eleanor? Isn't that a fun expression? Shop til you drop?"

Eleanor tried to smile. "Sure, girl. It's great."

Tahani was already off on another tangent, her long strides carrying her past most of the meandering shoppers in the mall. "Then I'd like to hit the department store, since I know they've got just the most lovely silk shirts and I need a few long-sleeved ones for when it gets a bit colder here. And Eleanor needs a new pair of jeans . . ." 

Eleanor could barely hear her girlfriend as she stalked ahead, already miles away. She trotted beside Janet, but felt her body tiring quickly. The noise of the mall was so penetrating. And she was so exhausted . . .

She trotted beside Tahani now, trying to grab her hand. But Tahani kept swinging her arms just out of Eleanor's reach. And she almost went faster when Eleanor quickened her pace. Eleanor felt frustrated tears prick her eyes. Couldn't Tahani just slow down?

They finally slowed and went into a store. Eleanor pretended to be looking at pants, but she was really focusing on not leaking again. Her bladder twinged urgently. Janet suddenly turned and gave her a knowing look, but before she could say anything, Tahani had dragged her towards a rack of sweaters.

"Now just _look_ at the gold threading through this, darling. You just don't see this outside of this store. It's their trademark."

Tahani's voice faded into the whirlwind of noise and music and lights, and Eleanor sank onto a chair nearby, wishing desperately that someone, anyone, would notice her and how exhausted she was. Janet shot her a look over Tahani's shoulder, and then nudged Tahani.

"I think Eleanor's tired," Janet's calm voice came to Eleanor muzzily."I think she needs a bit of a break."

"She looks just fine to me," said Tahani, smiling at Eleanor, and then turning back to the mirror. "Now, these are lovely on their own, but with a skirt, I think they'd really pop, don't you?"

And then they were off, Eleanor desperately jogging beside Tahani, trying to keep up with her as she darted in and out of stores. And she leaked and dried, leaked and dried, as she followed Tahani in and out of shops for the better part of an hour. 

Finally, Eleanor had enough. She stood quietly behind Tahani as they made their way to the outside shops, because of course this mall would have outdoor shops, she thought ruefully. And then she felt her bladder loosen.

Desperately, she tried to hang on. She hadn't had a daytime accident in a while, and she didn't want to do it here, in front of all these shoppers. With the last of her energy, she darted behind a tall Christmas tree, twinkling with coloured lights, and covered her face as she flooded her jeans right there in the middle of the sidewalk. She was just so _tired_.

She didn't know how long she stood there, but suddenly, she heard Janet's soothing voice at her side. 

"Uh-oh, Eleanor."

Eleanor looked down at her rapidly cooling wet jeans and realized she was standing in a puddle. Everything down to her shoes was wet. Tears stung her eyes and her nose started to hurt.

"It's okay. I can fix it," said Janet, her voice soft. "I'll get Tahani. Give me just a second."

And then Tahani was there, and there was exclaiming, but all Eleanor could think of was that Tahani didn't realize. Tahani hadn't seen how tired and overwhelmed and _done_ with everything Eleanor was.

Eleanor looked at the twinkling lights on the tree and burst into tears.

//~//

Of course, she should have realized. Tahani wanted to smack herself silly. Eleanor had such a low tolerance for loud, crowded places when she wasn't drunk. 

But she hadn't realized that the little woman was so close to an accident. She hadn't seen how tired Eleanor looked, like she could sink right down on the sidewalk. And when Eleanor started to cry, Tahani started to feel awful.

"Oh, sweetie. Don't, love. Shh." Tahani reached out for Eleanor, but Eleanor stepped back, out of her puddle, and started to cry harder. Luckily, she couldn't be heard over the din of the outdoor market noise, but she rubbed her face savagely, all the same, and then clapped her hands over her ears.

Janet was by Tahani's side in an instant. "I got your driver to come and texted the boys. We need to get her home."

"Yes, of course," said Tahani. "Eleanor, darling? Come with us. We're going home."

And at the word home, Eleanor immediately took Tahani's outstretched hand and they hurried out of the market, Janet standing behind Eleanor so no one could see her wet pants, and Tahani standing in front of her. But Eleanor's tears didn't stop when they got in the car, the seat lined with a plastic bag that Tahani kept for Eleanor-related emergencies such as this one.

"Oh, darling, I'm so sorry. I didn't know you weren't feeling well." Tahani's voice was soft, but she felt like the world's most awful person. Poor Eleanor, her face covered in tears and mucus, starting to shiver in the cold of the air conditioning, just turned her face away.

"We'll get you all nice and dry at home, all right? How about a nice bath?"

Eleanor heaved a shaky sigh and her sobs got louder, hiccups punctuating her stammering words. "I-I-I _don't_ l-like you right now!"

Tahani felt tears prick her own eyes. Of course Eleanor didn't. She'd completely forgotten herself and her little lamb, trying desperately to keep up when she felt so tired. She sighed. "Oh, Eleanor. Of course you don't. I wouldn't like me very much, either."

"You never slow down!" Eleanor's wails were piercing in the interior of the car, and Janet cast a swift look at the noise barrier between them and the driver. Tahani felt her eyebrows crease in concern.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I really am. There's no excuse for letting you get to this state."

"And it's too loud! And too much." Eleanor scrubbed her hands across her eyes and then roughly grabbed a Kleenex that Janet was holding out, roughly wiping her eyes and nose. "I'm so tired," she whimpered, and this time, Tahani moved to the seat beside her.

"Poor little lamb," murmured Tahani. "Come to me, sweetheart. I'm right here. Come." 

Eleanor finally leaned into Tahani, hiccupping, and inserted her thumb into her mouth. After a few seconds of sucking, she removed her thumb and glared at Tahani. "Why were you so mean to me today?"

Tahani felt at a loss. "Do you mean earlier?"

"Yes. Earlier. When you yelled at me for peeing in the bed even though I can't _help_ it. And then I had an accident," Eleanor quavered. She sighed and rubbed her face again. "And you weren't there. You didn't see."

"I'm so sorry." Tahani stroked Eleanor's hair. "I didn't see how tired you were, lovey. But you didn't say anything, either."

"I didn't know how," murmured Eleanor. "I don't like Christmas and lights and music. I don't like malls. And I don't like running after you."

She leaned her head against Tahani's warm shoulder and closed her eyes. "I'm wet," she whimpered. "My pants are cold."

"Oh, little one. I know." Tahani kissed the top of Eleanor's head. "We'll be home soon, lamb."

Janet looked at them both sympathetically. "Poor little one. I'll make sure she's got some dry clothes and a bath."

"You're a wonder, Janet," said Tahani gratefully, and wrapped her warm arms around Eleanor's cold ones. 

"You're safe now, little one."

//~//

Eleanor rather liked when Tahani gave her a bath. She let her use all of her sweet-smelling bubbles and dried her off with a bath sheet that could fit a sumo wrestler. But today, Eleanor didn't want to look at Tahani. She let Tahani bathe her and put her in a diaper and fresh pajamas, but then she rolled over and stared at the wall, away from her girlfriend.

"Eleanor, love. I've said I'm sorry, all right? I'm not sure what else I can do."

Eleanor glared at the wall. "I'm angry at you."

"And I'm glad you're telling me that, but I'm not sure what I can do to make it better, love." Tahani's voice sounded sad. "I'm so very sorry that I hurt your feelings this morning. I love you even when you do wet the bed, you know that."

"I love you, too," murmured Eleanor, and scowled into her pillow. "But if I'm too much then just say so. You were mad at me all day."

Tahani's arms wrapped around Eleanor, and despite herself, Eleanor rolled over into them. Tahani smelled so good, all the time. She cuddled into Tahani's neck, snuffling a little bit. Tahani rubbed Eleanor's back.

"You are never too much, my darling little lamb."

"But I am too much!" Eleanor pulled back, tears pricking at her tired eyes. "I pee my pants and I make a scene and I'm a brat and I'm not very nice . . ."

"And you're sweet and kind and generous. And if you don't like shopping and Christmas, well, I should have seen that. And we could have stayed home and I could snuggle you just like this . . ." Tahani showered Eleanor with kisses, and Eleanor giggled in spite of herself.

"I don't. Like it. Christmas."

"Why, sweetie?" Tahani pulled back to look Eleanor in the eyes. 

"We never had one. My parents would be drunk, any tree I found would be something dead that I picked up outside the dump, and we never had presents." Eleanor's lower lip trembled at the thought of it. "But I had to be happy at school anyway. Because God forbid someone else feel badly because I had a shitty life."

"Oh, darling," murmured Tahani. "Of course you must hate all the trappings. And the forced cheer."

"It's too loud and too bright," whispered Eleanor. "I just want you to hold me."

"That I can do," whispered Tahani as Eleanor curled up more in her arms. "I've got you, dearest."

//~//

Tahani let Eleanor sleep all afternoon. They'd told the boys that Eleanor wasn't feeling well, and Chidi dropped by with an order of chili fries for her "for later", he said. Tahani left Janet with Eleanor and went out, quietly stripping most of the Christmas decor from the living room as she did so.

When she returned, Eleanor was up, with a wet diaper, sitting on the couch watching TV. Her sleepy face lit up a bit at Tahani. "Hi."

"Hi, lovey." Tahani kissed Eleanor. "Janet didn't change you?"

"Naw," said Eleanor, flushing a bit. She let Tahani pull her up from the couch. "I can do it myself."

"But you didn't," observed Tahani, leading Eleanor to the bedroom and watching her lie down. Eleanor obediently pushed her PJ pants down.

"Because I wanted you," she said, and then sucked her thumb as Tahani changed her, making sure to put extra powder on. In this humidity, Eleanor was getting rashes, and Tahani used the corn starch powder to help dry her up a bit. Eleanor sighed as Tahani rediapered her and rolled her eyes, but didn't complain.

Back out in the living room, Tahani pulled out a package of pull-ups. "I got these for you, darling. I wasn't going to bring it up, but today's ... incident ... made me wonder if it wasn't time."

"Time for what?" Eleanor looked suspiciously at the diapers, and Tahani pulled her little one onto her lap. Immediately, Eleanor cuddled in, her arms wrapping around Tahani, her right thumb going into her mouth.

"I don't want you to feel desperate and wet all the time," Tahani murmured, and kissed Eleanor's smooth cheek. "I think you'll feel much more comfortable with these on, sweetheart."

"I don't want to wear them all the time," whispered Eleanor. "I don't need them all the time."

"I think you do, sweet. You leak an awful lot, you see. And that's all right," Tahani said quickly, squeezing Eleanor as she felt the girl stiffen in embarrassment on her lap. "I'm not angry with you, darling."

Eleanor sighed and buried her face in Tahani's hair for a few moments. When she looked up, her eyes were red, but she nodded.

"Okay. I'll try it."

"Good girl." Tahani kissed her and pulled the second item out of the bag. It was a tiny green tree, bent over with one ornament and a few lone, dull lights. Eleanor began to laugh.

"I say I hate Christmas and you get me a Charlie Brown Christmas tree?"

"It seemed fitting." Tahani let go of Eleanor and put it on the mantel next to the glass snowman. "Baby steps, eh?"

And Eleanor smiled as she looked around and realized Tahani had denuded the room of most of its glittering decor. She reached up and turned on the little Christmas tree, watching it shine.

"Okay. Baby steps," she replied, and sat back down on Tahani's lap.

"Maybe I'll like Christmas sometime after all."


End file.
